


【OFFGUN】鸡麻大学事件簿（番外全）

by eavywh



Category: offgun/kristgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	【OFFGUN】鸡麻大学事件簿（番外全）

来自公孙和锦瑟的点梗

ABO文，关于生理构造和为什么omega会怀孕，请百度。  
Mpreg预警‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

［邪教预警( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑我自觉加了一个kristgun的tag］

正文

“宝宝，唱变形金刚那首歌给我听…”  
“宝宝，kid给我买的星星糖，给你吃~”  
“宝宝，我晚上能不能跟你睡？”  
Gun看着隔壁老王家4岁的arthit一脸无奈：“那等会我们去你家拿睡衣，你…”  
话没说完，眼前的娃娃就被人悬空拎起来：“你别想了，你老爸晚上就回来，你赖在这看他不收拾你。”  
Off丝毫不被那双跟krist一样水汪汪的大眼蒙骗，提着他打开门，就看见krist拿着锅铲追过来：“我才进厨房多久！你又搬小板凳开门？！”  
他接过arthit一边往回走一边训：“跟你说现在gun肚子里有小宝宝，你不能老是去烦他，你爸晚上出差回来我肯定要告状，你皮绷紧一点！”

Off关了门回去，看着在沙发上揉眼睛的gun叹气：“你也别太宠那小子，以后不能答应他在这睡，不然你晚上又会忍不住醒好几次给他盖被子。”  
自从检查出怀孕开始，到现在三个多月，gun天天嗜睡，什么东西都不想吃，也懒得说话，更不用说发脾气。  
而且，gun的信息素越来越淡，到3个月的时候，干脆彻底没有了。医生检查来检查去都说没什么问题，详细询问情况后，猜测是off的过于强大的alpha基因作祟，让他们不用过于担心。  
尽管如此，看到gun每天精神不济的样子，还是把胀炮愁得半死，连带着krist和singto也紧张兮兮。

 

“你以后不可以再搬凳子开门！”singto一回家就坐在儿子面前教训他。  
这小子，外表完全是krist的翻版，肉嘟嘟的脸上一双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，雪白的胳膊腿跟藕节似的，当singto拿到基因鉴定结果时，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛：这糯米团子一样的外表哪里像个Alpha？！  
后来知道了，不管他长什么样，骨子里霸道固执的性格，跟他的Alpha老爸一模一样，整天作妖，搞得两家鸡飞狗跳。  
小时候只有gun抱他的时候还能消停一阵，不然打滚撒泼耍赖装可怜一环扣一环的上阵，挨了好几顿揍也没有用，皮特厚。  
singto只能跟他斗智斗勇：“gun现在身体不好，你要是再整天溜过去吵他，他可能就要搬到医院去住了！每天要被打针吃药，可怜的不得了！”  
“我没有吵，我今天是要拿糖给宝宝吃…”arthit特委屈。  
“说了多少次，你叫大人的名字就算了，整天宝宝宝宝的像什么样，你才几岁啊！到底谁才是宝宝！”krist在旁边跳脚，看见singto给他使了个眼色，忍着发飙，回身偷偷准备道具。  
“胀炮怎么叫我就要怎么叫！”  
Off真是白疼他了，arthit是天生的直觉，对比自己强大还黏在gun身边的alpha没有一丝好感。  
Singto板起脸说正事：“而且，你爹地又要工作又要看着你已经很辛苦了，你今天偷溜出去吓坏他，还赖在人家家里不回来，知不知道他多伤心！”  
krist早就滴完眼药水，现在正泪流满面，看到arthit转头看他，立马做出哭得喘不过气的样子…尼玛养个孩子还得磨炼演技，有没有天理。  
还好儿子还是心疼他，arthit乖乖的爬到krist身边，伸出小肉手抱着他哄：“kid不哭，以后我不爬凳子了。你每天带我去看宝宝一次就好，行不行？”  
“三天一次！”  
“两天一次！”  
“成交！”  
Singto看着这一大一小头痛，以前arthit对gun也没有粘成这样，最近是怎么了？

答案直到小rom出世的那一天才揭晓。

“我不要回家！！！！我要宝宝！！！！”krist几乎要抱不住在他怀里极力挣扎的arthit，这小子从gun进手术室开始就嚎到现在，本来准备叫他爷爷奶奶先接回去，现在硬是不肯让krist打电话。  
Off被arthit的魔音穿脑愣了几秒，回过神继续扒着singto的肩膀哭泣：“宝宝进去多久了？……才半个小时？！！我要喘不过气来了！！”开始掐singto的脖子…  
尼玛到底是谁喘不过气！singto看着这发疯的一大一小，气得想把这两个智障拖去关小黑屋。

小rom出世以后，整个病房充满了馥郁的馨香，gun的信息素也在慢慢恢复。off看着这个毫无疑问是omega的儿子一脸担忧——arthit趴在小床旁边一动不动一个小时了！  
刚出生就有alpha打他的注意，以后怎么办！！！  
Offjumpol觉得有生之年会为了担心自家这两个omega而秃头。

Gun觉得自己的人生真是起起伏伏。  
且不说儿子是个omega，一出生就有信息素的香味，虽然医生说他还没有分化，只是香了点，但你说一个omega有这么强大的信息素有什么好处，拿来干嘛？！熏屋子吗！  
然后就是offjumpol，自从小儿子出世后，整个人在智障和蛇精病两个角色之间无压力来回切换。  
比如一天夜里，gun半夜醒过来，发现本来已经睡着的胀炮，此刻眼睛闪着绿光，坐在儿子的小床前吟诗：“香靥凝羞一笑开，水剪双眸点绛唇…”  
这一定是梦，gun翻了个身催眠自己继续睡。  
又比如小rom学走路的时候，一走累了就喜欢在off面前假装绊倒，他爸会立刻扑过来抱起他大喊：“我的宝贝！你摔哪了？！救护车！！！快叫救护车！！！”  
看到rom被逗得咯咯咯笑个不停，off又一脸担忧的转头问gun：“儿子是不是摔傻了？这么痛他怎么不哭还笑？！”  
最头痛的是隔壁的arthit，每天从幼儿园放学就直奔他们家，抱着rom哄：“哥哥要香香～”  
然后小rom就会吧唧在他脸上亲一口，再把已经可以收敛的香气又放出来绕着arthit转圈圈。  
Gun其实很高兴arthit常来，那简直能抵一个保姆，泡奶粉喂饭哄睡无一不做，唯一的缺点就是喜欢逗着rom亲他。这两小无猜的画面不是挺有爱的嘛…不用带孩子的gun翘着二郎腿，吃薯片看电视，觉得没什么不妥。  
但off每次看到都要气得发抖，还得不停默念：“吊打未成年人是犯法的，犯法！！！坐牢！！！”  
等到krist和singto把自己儿子抓回去的时候，也要抱起rom亲亲小脸蛋，off的脸色就更臭…

但比起跟老婆翻云覆雨来说，儿子被楷点油突然就变得没那么难以忍受了。

这天off把gun压在（床）上亲得气喘吁吁时，熟练的伸手捞起床头柜上的手机，按快捷键，对面传来aritht奶声奶气的你好。  
“过来把你弟弟带走，记得拿奶瓶。”  
“晚上住我家吗？！”  
“行行行，不准亲来亲去！rom的脸快被你亲变形了！”  
“知道了！”

“平时不让亲就算了，你都把儿子送到人家手上了还想阻止他？！”gun一边接受alpha的啃咬一边奚落他。  
“没分化的alpha都是纸老虎！”  
“那你还……”  
“我这不是心疼儿子嘛，爱是把双刃剑啊～”胀炮丝毫不在乎自己现在没有逻辑也没有原则。

Krist一脸黑线的看着arthit一手牵着已经3岁的rom，一手拿了一大袋奶瓶奶粉衣服开门回家，嘴巴还在嘱咐他：“看不到你爸你爹的时候不要乱跑，哥哥肯定马上就去接你了，绝对不可以搬凳子自己开门，哥哥会哭！”  
套路就是这么一代传一代。

 

【ABO】GM大学事件簿［番外二：竹马长成］

来自roro666的点梗：kristXgun

 

 

正文

 

Salamaka度假村的海景西餐厅十年如一日，佳肴精致。offjumpol红酒在手美人在右，面前放着鲜香扑鼻的橙酱鳕鱼扒，他却没有闲情逸致享受。

那个罪魁祸首，今天的主角，来庆祝拿到驾照的Arthit，此刻正坐在他对面，抱着他的小儿子调戏：“rome，你的冰淇淋要滴下来了…”说完直接低下头舔人手里的甜筒。

“唔…这玩意化太快了，我吃不完。”16岁的rome和他爹地一样，依旧小小一只，窝在arrhit的怀里递上雪糕，跟他哥开始你一口我一口…

“咳。”Singto心疼额上青筋快要爆裂的老友，开口阻止儿子：“Arthit，不要抢弟弟的东西，你要吃等下再买一支。”

“我不吃了爸。”Arthit头也不抬的把rome黏糊糊的小手擦干净，放下他转身把新上的小牛排剔掉骨头，切成一寸见方的大小，端给rome，顺手轻轻捏了一下人的脸颊，嘱咐他：“快吃，小心烫。”

Krist尽量平静的开口：“你已经20岁了，做事要有分寸。暑假过后弟弟去你们学校念书，你不可以在学校缠着他，更不可以在学校亲他，听见没有！”

“…爹爹，rome这么小就去上大学，我不照顾他，万一被同学欺负怎么办！”

当初Arthit读小学五年级的时候，小rome才读一年级；Arthit读初三的时候，小rome已经跳级到六年级；今年Arthit上大二，rome又跳一级考上Gm大学，马上就是他直属学弟。

没心没肺的Arthit曾经感叹，就rome这脑子和脸蛋，不会是gun和他的博士老爸偷生的吧！说完立刻就被他爸和offjumpol混合双打了一顿，最后还是gun出来劝：“别打了，再打更傻了怎么办…”

实话实说，arthit真的不傻。

且不说Gm是曼谷名校，他一个继承了爹爹大眼大脸，唇红齿白面容姣好的Alpha，在校不仅成绩不错，运动细胞一流，也算是个风云人物…不是风云起码也微风。但从小和智商超群的rome混着养，家里又有个可怕的老爸，他只好承认自己只是个勤奋刻苦的普通人。

此刻singto喝了口水，斜眼看着亲儿子：“rome还用你照顾？管好自己，今年别再让校领导叫我去喝茶！”arthit那个基因突变的火爆脾气，隔三差五的跟人干架，真是…跟当年的offjumpol有点像…

饭桌上顿时只剩一阵轻轻的刀叉碰撞之声，rome突然小声开口：“可是我…我怕。”

Off:“…宝贝，我们家离学校那么近，你天天回来，arthit又是你学长，什么事他都会帮你，不怕。”

Krist：“你去arthit的社团挂个名，新生训练就让他帮你请假好不好？”

Singto:“arthit是小霸王，有他在你们同学都不敢欺负你的，别担心。”可能都不敢拿正眼瞧你…

Gun继续吃第二盘沙拉。他知道，rome长到今天这水灵可爱的模样，arthit功不可没。尽管singto和krist天天被自家这个多动的alpha儿子烦得够呛，但只要是rome的事，arthit都会表现出超于常人的细心和耐心，让他这个做爹爹的有时都自愧不如。只是……gun偷瞄了一眼身旁的老公：off至今还是选择性眼瞎，无视rome和arthit的两小无猜情比金坚，依然习惯性防火防盗防arthit…即使根本防不住。

 

Gm大学新学期开学没多久，财院的学生们就都知道，一年级新生里那个年龄最小的天才少年rome，是院篮球队主力arthit的心肝宝贝。arthit每天必须看着rome进教室，拿大眼睛轮流瞪完他们班稀有的几个Alpha，才回去上课。放学时rome也得等他训练完，再跟人一起回家。

至于中午时间，Arthit一定会拉着rome和他的队友们，一大群人浩浩荡荡的压食堂。

Rome没有想到Arthit连中午都跟篮球队的混在一起，吃饭时被好几个高大的Alpha包围的感觉不是一般别扭。何况arthit这个智障，时不时就要啰嗦：“西兰花通通吃掉…菠菜也要吃，你今天早上又没便便！”

便你麻痹，rome气得把所有菠菜都扔出盘子：“老得快成精了，根本咬不动！”

“…那你等会，我去买杯榨苹果汁。”

看着arthit离去的身影，一旁队友忍不住吐槽：“这哪里是弟弟，简直像在养儿子。”

rome一边扒拉饭一边开口：“我爹和我爸都很忙，我基本上是他养大的没错。”

一旁的瘦高个凑过来问道：“你爹地是gun atthaphan不是？我以前让arthit帮我拿专辑给他签名过。”

“……专辑里面还夹了一堆我爹爹跟他们队员cp照的那个？”害arthit哥差点没被我爸抽死。

“哎对啊你居然知道！”

队友感叹：“你爹地是明星啊，难怪那么忙，不过就Arthit那个五大三粗的性子，能把你平安养大也是不容易。”

刚巧回来的arthit在队友头上狠敲一记：“我给他换的尿布比他亲爸还多！你懂个屁！”

午饭就这么在屎啊尿啊中度过，虽然队友们已经习惯arthit口无遮拦的毛病，但rome气得小脸通红，吃完饭就摔了盘子要回教室，无视arthit凑过来的大脸，给了他一巴掌：“你爸说了在学校不可以亲我！”

接下来几天，rome都跟他保持至少一米的距离。无论是冰棍虾条还是炸鸡，arthit都没成功哄来一个抱抱。

这天下午，篮球队训练提早结束，arthit急忙往rome班里赶，一天不吸rome就方的arthit，最近憋得心急肝燥，正打算用顿烧烤来换小可爱的香吻。但是等他靠近大一教室时，立刻查觉到一丝熟悉的幽香传来，不由放慢脚步，踱到后门观望。

此刻离放学已经超过快一小时，rome班里却还有十几个人围在一起，期间还有断断续续的交谈声：“尼玛这次的高数作业我根本做不完啊…”

“让你别玩手机，这下好了吧，rome他哥马上就要来了。”

“离他们训练结束还剩多久？…完了，我肯定来不及！”

“你们做不完就互相抄一下吧，难免会有作业多的时候。”这个声音是rome。

“小宝贝你居然让我们抄作业，教授知道了会心碎！”

“不然你们就回去做。我哥快来了，我要收信息素了。”

等rome抱着书包走到门外，就看见arthit勃然变色的脸，手里的球直接砸向一旁的树篱。

“跟你说了多少次，就算你还没分化，也不能随便在外面释放信息素！万一你突然…”arthit吞下后面的话，瞪了在窗口张望的学弟们一眼，转身就走。

Rome悄悄给同学们一个安抚的眼神，赶紧跟上他哥。

Arthit气到快肝爆胆裂。rome的信息素继承了他爸能让人神识清明的功效，高中时他就抓到，rome在班里和同学用信息素来提高做作业的速度。当时arthit就大发脾气，警告他以后不准再这么做。没想到这小子阳奉阴违，到现在还在偷偷干这事。

Rome一路小跑才能跟上他哥的大长腿，心想真是风水轮流转，前两天花尽心思跟他保持安全距离，今天把人气成这样，还是得亲自哄回来。

回去的地铁上人并不多，rome坐在arthit身边小心翼翼的辩解：“这次作业很多，我们一起做比较快，我也是想晚上回去多点时间陪你玩呀…”

玩个锤子，你这几天哪天不是一回家就把我关在门外！

“我跟其他同学年龄差这么多，我也是想跟他们友好一点…以后不会了嘛…”

人家都叫你小宝贝了你还想友好到哪里去！

看着依旧脸色铁青的arthit，rome眨眨眼睛：“哥，我晚上跟你睡好不好？”哦有动静了…麻痹舍不得肉体套不到日。

Arthit终于放开紧紧交叉在胸前的双手，垂下来任rome搂着往家走。

刚进走廊arthit就勾过竹马的脖子，将他圈在怀里亲吻以解多日来的焦躁。rome下意识想躲，等腰间感受到arthit的手劲后才想起来，我今天得让他赶紧忘记下午看到的事情！于是连忙放软了身子，乖乖的任人摆布。

“你个兔崽子！”krist刚出电梯就看到儿子在家门口用舌头狂甩邻居小可爱的脸，这万一回来的是offjumpol，那不得又酿一场血光之战！

arthit趁他爹还没找到能抽他的器具，拉着rome就往家里躲，只丢下一句话：“帮我跟gun说rome晚上不回去了。”

Krist快捏碎手中的iphone O：这种谈恋爱还要亲爹做掩护的不孝子是哪里来的…

 

Tbc.

鸡麻大学事件簿［番外三：竹马的情事］

ABO设定，CP：Arthit X Rome

鬼船出没注意！！！

名词解释：分化，omega人生中的第一次发情，标志着第一性征完全成熟。

 

正文

 

月色被层层乌云遮去，底下的城市却一路车灯蜿蜒。

1907号公寓的浴室水声作响，是小客人正在里面洗白白，还偶尔传出走调的歌声。arthit手中拿着睡衣，安静的走到门口，就被从客厅沙发上冲过来的krist牢牢挡住：“你都几岁了！不准再跟rome 一起洗澡！！！害不害臊！！”

“……”arthit并不反驳，识相的转身就走，还是挡不住他爹在身后吧啦吧啦的教训：“我拦了你两三年，居然到现在还不死心！要拿这干劲造飞船，现在都能奔月了吧！晚上你爸会查房，你别想对rome做什么稀奇古怪的事，听见没有！！”

看着arthit垂下肩膀回房的背影，krist回到客厅对singto抱怨：“这小子太难缠了，offjumpol应该要给我们包一大包辛苦费。”

等两人都带着一身同样的沐浴露香钻进被窝时，小rome立刻手脚并用的爬过来抱着他念叨：“我要闻酒酒…”

“不行。”arthit拉过rome专用的糖果枕塞给他，自己抽身而出：“现在好睡，万一明天又难受怎么办。”

还没分化的rome非常喜欢Arthit的蜜桃酒味信息素。然而毕竟体质是omega，曾经抱着没收敛信息素的arthit睡一晚上，隔天直接进医院吃药打针。

Rome扔了糖果枕又爬过来：“那也要抱抱！”

Arthit头痛。rome从小就不好入睡，以前要泡neinei讲故事，长大了就必须抱个东西。他如果不在就抱抱枕，他如果在，rome一定要抱他。但现在……

Arthit认命的塞了团被子到下身前，隔开rome对他的身体接触，只留下手和小脑袋凑过来。Arthit叹气：“宝宝，你什么时候才长大啊？”

“你说分化是吗？”rome抬起脑瓜认真的问他：“你是不是又升旗了？要不要帮你撸？”

“你给我闭嘴！”

可怜的arthit被他爸警告，在rome分化前绝对不可以做那事，不然singto会大义灭亲的把他送劳改所。arthit知道老爸从来说到做到。

没想到rome相当上道，发现arthit对他的欲望后，居然会用小手帮他解决。为此arthit还偷偷感谢老天了很久。可惜后来知道，人性本贱。被rome服务几次以后，他的梦开始越来越荒唐，那些无法说出的画面和排解不了的心思纠缠着他，令他每次被rome握在手中时，就忍不住要把人往床垫里按。有一次差枪走火到快无法挽回，rome忍不住痛喊出声，arthit才清醒过来。从此吓得再也不敢在床上和心肝宝贝玩撸管。

本来今天想在浴室里和小可爱互相帮助以后睡个好觉，奈何有他爹爹在，这向来只是个美好的愿望。

多年以后成为老司机的arthit才知道，这他妈跟场地根本没有关系！忍不住庆幸他爹锲而不舍的围追堵截，才帮他把错误直接扼杀在摇篮里。

 

Krist拉着singto打开儿子的房门，看到两人已睡成一团。arthit从身后抱着rome，头顶在他的脊背上，自己也睡成虾米的样子。

Krist心情复杂的开口：“你说…要是rome再不分化，arthit以后会不会…那里有问题啊？”

Singto关上房门：“我觉得你应该操心rome分化以后，我们要怎么跟offjumpol交待，儿子天天要把rome留在这里睡的问题。”

“……”反正他就是来坑爹的！

 

Rome曾经想过，他有可能在课堂分化，然后被老师拉去校医务室；也有可能在课间分化，然后被同学拽去校医务室；或者他在晚上分化，他爹爹会熟练的直接给他一针抑制剂。就算半夜在他哥身旁分化，都不会有什么糟糕的结果。

可是他在大马路上分化了。信息素不同于陪伴了他17年那柔和悠然的样子，没有给他任何喘息的时间，像打翻的滚水四处流串，烫得他全身颤抖，就算极力抓着身边的墙柱，依旧无法保持站立。

人群中马上有alpha发现了空气中浓郁的睡莲香气，寻着气息看到有个娇小美丽的omega已经快跪在地上。那人立刻过来半抱上他，嘴里假惺惺的询问：“你怎么了？要不要帮忙？”

Rome知道，omega的天性会让他在发情时渴望一切alpha的触碰。可是他现在只想吐…

身边的alpha不怀好意的释放着自己的信息素，妄图让一切看起来是你情我愿的样子。可是怀里的人依旧低着头，全身紧绷着似乎下一刻就要把他推开。alpha皱眉，这么来势汹汹的发情一般都是第一次，这个漂亮的omega没有伴侣的话，没道理对他无动于衷。万一拉扯起来，被人录下强行占有omega是会坐牢的。

Rome心里计算着时间。他哥回家放两人的书包，再怎么耽搁五分钟内也会到这。他安慰自己，只要撑过这五分钟，一切都会没事的。

那个alpha似乎看出来rome拖延时间的心思，又不敢强行拉走他，脑子一热干脆低下头咬上他脖颈后的腺体，能占一点便宜是一点。搞不好这omega以后就爱上了他的信息素！

Rome感到腺体被接触时就极力挣扎起来，只是发热中的身体根本没有什么力气，被激怒的alpha把他捁制得更紧，嘴下也毫不留情的咬破了温香白皙的皮肤。

Arthit从来没有想过，他精心呵护了17年的心肝宝贝，会被一个可怕的陌生人强行压着施暴。他挥过去的拳头没有任何章法，好像不止为了打断那人的鼻梁，也为了把自己的心打换个姿势，看看能不能不要那么疼。

混乱中他被人拉住，off的声音传来：“rome快不行了，我们过后再来收拾他，先去医院。”

 

市医院里人来人往，singto和krist爬上三楼就看见儿子丧着脸坐在病房外，offjumpol正在一旁给他红肿的手涂药包扎。

“你过去的架没白打，好歹留了个手艺。”singto看着儿子那裹成小叮当的拳头，典型的胀炮作品。

“比arthit差一点，我看这次那人的整容费估计够呛。”

“整什么容，在牢里长得丑一点还更安全。”

 

众人闲谈了好一会，Gun才从隔离病房出来。一群人立刻呼啦一下围上去询问情况。

“医生说rome太晚分化，体质又特殊，那时候应该是拿喷发的信息素全力去抵抗那个alpha的临时标记，才会产生强烈的排异反应。现在输了稳定液，又打了镇痛剂，睡着了。”gun叹气。儿子虽自小被娇惯到大，却从来都是软糯好捏的样子，实在没想到这次他会有这么大的脾气。要是他们再晚点到，后果不堪设想。

“医生还说，要是他接下来的发情期还是用药物抑制，可能会增加将来发情期不稳定的风险。”gun说完不等众人反应，就拉着arthit交待：“你回去拿一下Rome的衣服和拖鞋。他得在这住院两天。”

“哦…那我也来陪他吧？”arthit下意识的就去看off。等岳父大人点点头，才和大家告别离开。

“你把arthit支走要干嘛？”singto挑挑眉毛。

“让你们好商量事情。我累了，要休息会。”gun越过他们走到休息区去。

Krist反应过来：“rome以后发情期如果不靠药物抑制，那……”他不敢说下去，转头查看offjumpol的脸色。

“给他们在学校旁边租个公寓吧，以防万一。”off云淡风轻的说完，移动到老婆身边坐下，把头埋进人的肩膀。

Gun偷笑着，一下下安抚的顺着他的发丝，对Krist喊：“别光站着看，递包纸巾过来！”

 

Tbc.

 

鸡麻大学事件簿［番外四：呵呵呵呵］

邪教！！！！邪教！！！！邪教！！！！

CP：Arthit X Rome

 

正文

 

Rome身体恢复之后返校，arthit几乎寸步不离的跟着他。有时Rome放学，arthit的好友plam会一脸生无可恋的站在他教室门口，等着带他去篮球队集训的地方。

“我一个单身狗已经够可怜了，为什么还要帮别人带孩子！”

“P不要伤心，等一下我让我哥给我们买星冰乐。”rome已经和arthit的一票死党混熟，即使现在被这个高大的alpha扒着肩哭诉也面不改色。

“还是我们小宝贝有良心！……你该不会是自己想吃拉我下水吧？”

“不要计较过程，结果满意就行。对了，隔壁的盐酥鸡很好吃，我们也来点好不好？”

于是plam刚把人送到篮球场，又被从arthit包里翻出钞票的rome打发去买点心。

Rome自己爬上看台坐下，翻开随身书本，却没什么心思看书。他知道，分化那天的意外吓坏了arthit。现在离发情期还有两个月，就因为医生的一句下次信期的时间可能不稳定，他哥草木皆兵，恨不得把眼睛长在他身上。有时候他会发现，arthit出神的盯着他的后颈，眼里是他看不懂的沉默。Rome轻轻抚摸着后面的伤口，已经平坦得没有任何异常。

昨天off和singto一起把两人的行李载来学校，给了arthit和rome一人一串钥匙。等他们把新公寓收拾得差不多时，off一屁股坐在沙发上唉声叹气起来。arthit浑身僵硬的站在一旁不敢开口，rome放下手里的杯子，走过去亲了亲他爸的脸颊。offjumpol顿时抱着小儿子不肯撒手，嚎得singto在一旁直翻白眼：“又来了…就知道今天得把gun拉来！你硬说他需要休息，现在好了…”

最后rome说不然今天还是回家吧，才止住了off的眼泪。singto拍拍儿子的肩膀，留下了arthit一个人把公寓的事收尾。

 

Rome收回思绪，看到远处Plam拿着吃的喝的回来了。他站起来往下跑，迫不及待从袋子里捞自己的咖啡，被plam抓住小手阻止：“你喝芒果的。”rome讪讪的收回手抱怨：“你不是说不喜欢看孩子，还管那么多。”

“所以拜托小祖宗你自己乖点，arthit揍人从来不留手劲，他舍不得打你，最后倒霉的还不是我们！”

Rome叉了块盐酥鸡：“他没打你，我看到了，早上只不过对你拜观音了一次。以我哥的力气和你尖叫的声音来看，你今天还是别用菊花的好。上火的也少吃，比如这个鸡块。”

“……”这小子在arthit面前和在我们面前怎么差这么多！

等五时的天空剩下几缕余晖，arthit终于甩着毛巾过来，低头吸光rome手上的饮料，把人领回公寓。

Rome一路上都觉得，他哥今天不太对劲。往常走路没个正形，今天的脊背挺得特直，以前时不时要在他身上蹭两下，今天从头到尾都只握着他的手，给他看圆不隆冬的后脑勺。接下来整顿晚饭，arthit几乎都没有开口说话。Rome看着他往浴室钻的身影纳闷：哥是生气了？为什么啊，是不是怪我把盐酥鸡吃光光…

等小rome把自己洗得香香，往他哥身边凑时，arthit脑中警铃大作。果然rome习惯性的就要爬上他的大腿，arthit在沙发上无路可退，下意识伸手挡了一把。rome被挡得跌跌撞撞滑倒在地，手肘重重的磕在了茶几边缘。这突如其来的变故吓傻了rome，直到arthit手忙脚乱的把他拉起来，拿着药膏来揉手臂时，才反应过来。

“你推我。”眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

“没有，哥不是故意的。”

“你为什么生气呜呜呜…”多吃了两块炸鸡不至于被人往地上推，第一次受到来自他哥伤害的rome十分伤心。

“我没有生气。”arthit心疼的主动把人往腿上抱：“我只是…在想事情没注意。”

Omega分化后身体就能接受情事，但发情期还没来时，第一次滚床单难免要受点苦。arthit一想到rome之前被强制临时标记，就担心起来：万一rome心里对alpha有了阴影，吃痛之下也拿信息素抵抗他，他要怎么办…且不说到时候他能不能控制自己停下，单是rome的拒绝都能伤透他的心。

不过现在的情形似乎也好不到哪去。rome哭了个大花脸，arthit边给孩子擤鼻涕边叹气，那天被人欺负进医院也没见他掉半滴眼泪，还以为小可爱长大了。这下只能低声下气道歉，外加答应一堆不平等条件，rome才渐渐收住哭声。

“要闻酒酒……嗝…”

“……行行行。”arthit放开信息素环绕着趴在他身上的人，Rome果然不再抽泣，渐渐安静下来，不一会甚至开始迷迷糊糊的打瞌睡。

Arthit任由他八爪鱼一样的吊在身上，自己看着电视里放映的影片，右手有一搭没一搭的轻拍着人的背后。等影片放完，rome的小手已垂在身侧，小脑袋枕在arthit的胸口，呼吸声均匀平缓。

arthit的把熟睡的人抱回床上，正要回去关灯，突然闻到一丝熟悉的香气，幽幽转转，没有了以往清神凝识的效果，混着他还没收回的酒香，缠绵勾人。

Arthit低头一看，rome迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，揉着眼皮问他哥：“开空调了吗？好热。”

“…”arthit吞了口唾液：“你…你发情期好像提前了。”

“嗯？”rome愣了一会，嘟嘟啷啷的开口：“感觉跟上次不太一样啊，不过好像这样才正常。怎么提前这么多…”

睡莲的暗香并不浓郁，arthit却依旧移不开眼。新晒的蓬松棉被里娇软温香的omega太刺激他的神经，之前的种种担忧现在已经忘得一干二净。arthit再也不胡思乱想，低头狠狠的在omega的身上啃咬起来。

漫天盖地的水蜜桃酒香扑面而来，安抚了omega的潮热。他哥的动作却又掀起另一波酥麻，rome不禁曲起腿，却只能夹着身上人的腰，无法合拢。

此刻omega的任何一个动作，在arthit看来都那么情思撩动，色魂授予。他紧紧搂着白皙柔软的身体舔弄，身下已经硬邦邦的翘起，隔着棉布料不由自主的戳着omega的股间——那里已经一片湿润。不一会，arthit的睡裤被晕染出了一大块凸起的水痕，他急哄哄的扒下最后的遮蔽之物，在omega身下的入口磨蹭几下，就忍不住要往里面挤。

发情期的体液湿润了少年青涩的身体，但初次接受alpha粗大的下体还是让他呻吟拔高，叫出自己都无法相信的声调。arthit激动得不能自已，那些绮丽的梦境变成了更加治艳的现实，让他开始不管不顾的挺动。

原来搓揉小宝贝的臀肉时，他会闷哼出声…原来拉扯他粉嫩的乳尖时，他会呻吟着绞紧自己的下体…原来狠狠挤压omega深处的嫩肉时，他会浑身颤抖，任自己怎么用力翻弄，都不会放开紧紧抱着他的手。多年来从未有的满足和感受让Arthit神思狂乱，等他反应过来时，下面已经戳进了omega最隐秘柔嫩的入口。Rome尖叫出声，虽被情欲淹没，他也立刻反应过来，arthit不小心进去了能够完全标记他的地方。Rome没有去管arthit略微迟疑的表情，他强压下痛楚将腿环紧了arthit的腰，把自己送得更加贴近，让arthit的下体完全没入。

“不行…我快忍不住了…”他哥满头大汗的低吼。理智告诉他，要赶快撤离那个过于窄小火热之处，但心里最深处的贪念还是让他没有立刻动作。

“哥…哥哥…别走。”Rome讨好的去亲吻他的嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛里尽是哀求的神色。

Arthit就这么愣住几秒，下体开始膨胀坚硬，是alpha的结，牢牢的卡在omega的生殖道内，让两人在完全标记之前，再也无法分离。arthit认命的趴上Rome的身体，环抱他细细亲吻，帮助第一次情事就被完全标记的少年渡过漫长的标记时间。等一波又一波的信息素和情欲冲击完毕后，rome早已不堪疲惫的昏睡过去。

Arthit也只剩最后的念头：明天估计要被四人混合花式吊打。

Tbc.

鸡麻大学事件簿［番外五：嘿嘿嘿嘿］上

 

Mpreg预警❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️

正邪两教大乱炖❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️

此外，上篇是来自［我又换名字我是神经病］的点梗：信息素室外play，要大楼下，路灯旁。

 

正文

 

年逾不惑的off先生最近觉得自己很困惑。

其实他已经过了人生中最繁忙的打拼阶段。现在的off，事业上运筹帷幄，生活中作息规律。定期的健身和营养师指导，让他的身体状况甚至有赶超而立之年的趋势。然而，在中年保持风度翩翩和堂堂相貌的他，一点都不满足。因为家里存在了一个不科学成长的伴侣。

已经是执行制作人的gun现在依然经常晚睡晚起，并且始终热爱一切高热量的食物和甜食，从不锻炼，除了床上运动。但是岁月带给他的，仿佛就只有更加从容淡定的气质。off常常看着他的睡颜沉思：这张动人的脸庞较过去几乎没有太多变化。除了年少时嫣然如火的唇色渐渐淡去，剩下桃花殷般点绛唇，配着深邃流蕴的眼神，让人更想探寻它染上情色的模样。

再一次趴在床上，从gun脸上寻找皱纹失败的offjumpol心想：老婆当歌手留下的唯一习惯就是雷打不动的敷面膜，可能面膜真是好东西，不然我也开始用看看好了…

off思考过，也许是自己情人眼里出西施，审美跟着自己的omega变化而变化。但是两个月前的一个晚上，彻底打破了他这种侥幸心理。

那天夜里夜幕深重，月光和星光都不知道跑到哪去了。off在时钟敲响11下的时候，驱车去接他在录音棚待到现在的老婆大人。以前他偶尔也会去陪着gun加夜班，什么都不做，光看omega正襟坐在音控台前，合身的衣物包裹着曲线有致的身体曲线，脸上的神情却清冷严肃，通过传音话筒时不时纠正里面正在录音歌手的错误。有时仅仅是不断重复再来一遍四个字，都让offjumpol心神摇动，忍不住去想他在自己身下魅惑又脆弱的样子。

嗯，40是个如狼似虎的年纪…

Offjumpol觉得没有什么不对。

然而今晚，当他将车停在路边，慢慢走向Gmm大楼时。正好瞧见他的omega从侧门出来，后面紧跟着一个高个的年轻人，伸手拉扯着他的手臂。

“我年轻帅气身材好，你到底对我哪里不满意？”

Gun甩开他的手：“我们公司年轻帅气身材好的人很少吗？”

“但是我是自愿的啊！只要你肯跟潜规则我，我保证很乖，不会打扰你的生活，随叫随到！”

“你从哪里听说我愿意潜规则歌手了？你想出唱片我真的帮不了你，而且你戏拍得好好的，干嘛非要往不擅长的领域钻？”

“没关系，凡事总有第一次，你潜我了，再慢慢教我唱歌，我不着急！”

这人是不是脑子太不好使？gun转过身刚要发火，看到了年轻人身后的off正黑着脸走来。gun立刻放松下来，上前一把将人拉到身边，对着高个子介绍：“这位是Toonscd集团曼谷分部的副总，你可以问问他愿不愿意潜规则你，也许他肯投资你发专辑。”

Off没有理会身旁年轻人的脸色，掰过gun的下巴，低下头就是一阵缠绵热情的法式亲吻。

“可是我想潜的是你怎么办。”off搂着gun的纤腰，将信息素放开，从脚跟一直盘绕上他的身体。

“你…你潜了我，我能有什么好处…”gun被亲得脸颊泛红气息不稳，依旧记得继续演戏。

“你跟着我，以后再有不长眼的想来败坏你的名声，我一定不会让他好过。”off将瞬间变得苦涩致密的信息素往高个身上压迫鞭笞，等人脸色发白腿脚微抖才撤回来，继续换成轻柔和煦的水气，和gun开始外溢的信息素缠绕在一起。

gun眼角睥见那人已踉踉跄跄的逃走，对依旧在他耳根处细细亲吻的off道：“行了，被你吓跑了。”

“哦，那正好。”off将他推向昏暗的墙角，伸手就去扯人身上的衣物。

“你干嘛…”

“潜规则你啊，怎么，想过河拆桥？！”off握住gun的臀瓣拨弄：“以后不准穿这么紧的裤子，最近屁股又肥了吧，跟你说少吃甜食！”

Gun双手抵着胀炮的胸口，仍然阻止不了他低头将信息素灌入自己的腺体。Gmm大楼上此刻仍有办公室亮着白炽灯，虽然很久都没有人再在侧门出现，但他们在暗处的情事难免有声响传出。

“别…我要收不住信息素了。”gun的下体涨得通红，身后的小洞也开始冒水。

“不用忍着，宝贝。”off一边继续刺激gun的敏感点，一边将信息素团团围住身下的omega，让他身上的一切气味都被包裹得密不透风。

Gun终于放弃抵抗，反正这么多年来，小两口什么荒唐的情事都玩过。在这幽暗深夜的巷子里开干，也不算特别猎奇的体验。只是offjumpol把暗红的物件往他身体里顶的时候，gun还是紧张得咬住了下唇。

“嘶…宝宝，放松点，你这样等会要受苦。”

Off低头含住gun的嘴唇，帮他吞下抑制不住的呻吟。身下却不复温柔，拼命往omega身体最深处挺进。gun被off略微粗暴的动作弄得喘息连连。这样随时有人经过的巷子里，off半强迫式的操弄着他，光是想想都让他心神激荡，更何况off刚刚已经把他的下体撸得蓄势待发。Off抵着墙，想把怀里低声呜咽的omega操到失去理智，在这大楼的底下娇声呼喊他的名字，让他们都知道是谁拥有怀抱他的权利。gun忍不住侧过脸咬下off的肩膀，想挺过这阵难以支持的情欲。这时，外面路旁的垃圾桶却突然传来一阵响动。

两人顿时停下动作，gun吓得闭上了眼，头深深埋进了off的胸前。

Off咬牙切齿的低语在他耳边想起：“宝宝，你再吸这么紧我真的要…”

一阵猫叫打断了off的话，花斑的野猫出现在路灯下，调皮的冲他们眨眼睛。

gun松口气，却马上又被下体的感觉拉紧心弦：此刻塞在里面的物件突突的跳着，不知道是怎样青筋纠葛的样子。off知道，它想要狠狠操开不停绞着它的嫩肉，把它们都翻出来，让omega无法合拢，自己可以再捣进更深处的地方去。

Gun确实快失去理智了。刚刚在发泄边缘时被打断，随即又被深深的翻搅顶弄，他的下体涨到极致，反而无法喷射出整股的体液，只能在off每一下的戳刺中渗出来，沿着那东西流下到股间，和其他乱七八糟的粘液混在一起，弄得两人交合处泥泞不堪。

夜空中还有没睡的鸟儿偶尔鸣叫。off听在耳内的，却是他抽插时带出的汩汩水声，分外明显。他心下一横，手掌托住人的臀部，让gun的双腿夹紧他的腰，接着将人悬空的抱起，在地心引力的作用下把自己的东西往最柔软的那处顶去，他知道那里有多么紧致火热，能够燃烧他所有的情思。

Gun已经顾不上这里到底是不是密闭安全的所在，他想瑟瑟求饶，又想尖叫出声，然而开口以后只剩下不成体统的音调，呐呐哼哼的声音最后也被off尽数亲吻去。

那天晚上off开车回到家门口后，在车里又要了他一次。回到家后发现儿子不在，天刚亮就再把老婆弄醒，滚到日上三竿方才罢休。

时间回到两个多月后的今天，off揉揉太阳穴，看着依旧在熟睡的人心想：就是那天没错了…这真是…喜忧参半，还得厚着老脸去跟儿子和好友们解释。

 

#下篇邪教出没#

 

此刻offjumpol的宝贝儿子也刚刚从睡梦中醒来。公寓的早晨阳光正好，窗外传来早起的学生晨练和买早餐的细碎声。rome稍微偏头，就看见arthit盘腿坐在床上，一脸英勇就义的表情盯着手机屏幕。

Rome抬起身，睥见屏幕上显示着他爸的名字，心急之下一个飞扑就去抢手机。身手虽敏捷，奈何牵动了昨夜的余伤，最后只能趴在他哥身上唉唉叫唤。

“宝贝你干嘛呢…”arthit把人抱起来安抚。

“我还想问你，你想干嘛？！”

“我…”arthit垂头丧气：“我在想坦白从宽，抗拒从严这句话是不是有道理。”

“哥…我不知道这句话有没有道理，但是我知道，你今天坦白的话，一定会被打得最惨。”

“啊？为什么？”

“你看看我身上。”

Rome的皮肤从小就敏感，轻轻一划都能留下印子。今天要不是arthit心神不宁，早就该看到，Rome露出的脖子手臂上到处是红色斑块，还有好几处青紫。昨晚被磕到的手肘更是淤血一片，整个人看上去凄惨无比。

Arthit心疼的抱着人吹吹：“对不起啊宝宝，疼不疼啊？”

“你又不是不知道，看着恐怖，过两天就好了。”Rome爬起来强调：“你这几天先别露馅。”不然这两天他全身酸痛，想拦都拦不了。

受到亲亲竹马，现在是亲亲老婆的教导，心大如斗的arthit马上把这事扔到脑后，带着小可爱在学校到处秀恩爱刷存在感。

恰逢Gm大学篮球联赛，arthit拉着rome和队友一起观战别的学院第一轮预赛。谁知rome最近不知怎么了，在外面喂他东西不张口，捞他肩膀就躲，更不用说原来arthit的大腿专座，更是挨都不挨一下。今天来看比赛，甚至凑到plam身边问东问西，把arthit晾在旁边吹风。arthit臭着脸把人拽回来，从包里掏出防晒霜给他抹小脸：“今天太阳太大，晒久了当心脱皮。”

Rome不敢看他，任他涂涂抹抹到颈部深处才面红耳赤的躲闪：“我…我自己来就好。”

Arthit眯起眼看着小可爱耳根通红的样子，心想，这是…害羞了？啧啧啧，这么多年来该摸的摸该看的看，昨天该做的也都做了，这会子才来害羞，反射弧是不是太长一点？

为了验证自己的想法，arthit不好好看球，开始在位置上作妖。一会儿去勾小可爱的下巴，一会搓他的耳朵，一会又突然靠近他的脸作势要吻…把Rome搞得满脸通红，连连躲闪。

Plam被不停往他身边挤的rome搞得头痛不已：“小宝贝啊，你现在浑身都是arthit的信息素，就不能放我一马，别让我闻他那个圈地盘的骚味好吗。”

“你叫谁小宝贝！”arthit隔着rome都能给他后背一拳。

“麻痹大家都这样叫我为什么不能…”plam话没说完就想起，那都是在arthit不在的时候…认命的又被扇了一头灰。

回去的路上，arthit跟被抽了骨头一样，粘在rome身后磨蹭。rome忍无可忍：“哥…”刚来口又被自己羞得一个字都说不出来。

原来rome从小跟他哥亲密无间，但对情事却懵懵懂懂，以前每每做到一半，他也没什么特别的欲望。没想到发情期做完全套，arthit的一切，在他看来突然都变得不太一样。不管是眼神接触还是肌肤相亲，都撩拨得他心跳加快，烫得人无法自处。

arthit不了解少年百转千回的心思，但他总是看不够rome粉色含羞的脸庞，忍不住一路逗弄回去，一进公寓就又要把人按在怀里亲吻。

“诶诶诶……电话，哥，有电话！”

“别管。”

“……这个铃声…好像是我爸。”Rome说完两人同时一个激灵。

电话那头off说着他们的车已经往gm大学开，让两人回公寓等着别乱跑。

“哥，家里能打人的东西赶紧藏起来！”

Rome话说完两人就急忙开始行动，把房间翻得铿锵作响。

“球棒！你又不打棒球买球棒干嘛！！嫌命太长啊！”

“花瓶，花瓶会死人！”

“哎平底锅也收起来…”

“椅子怎么办？椅子要不要紧啊？”

“你看不对就坐上去，现在能藏哪，总不能往楼下扔吧！”

两人还在上蹿下跳的时候门锁就响动起来，刚直起腰蹦到一起，singto就拿着钥匙开了房门。

“你们在啊，我还以为……嗯？Rome你身上这是什么味道…”

krist最先反应过来：“你们……arthit你……”Alpha只是帮助omega度过发情期的话，绝对不会有这么浓郁又和omega信息素完全融合的这种气味。居然两天没在身边就把人完全标记？！krist气得又开始满屋子打转，就是找不到一件趁手的兵器。

Singto默默拉开门边的壁橱，里面噼里啪啦掉出一堆东西。他捡起衣架递给krist，自己拿了球拍就往儿子身上招呼。

在他们身后的off一发现不对，赶忙去扶身边的gun：“你别生气！深呼吸，哎也不能憋着！”off给老婆的胸口顺气完，看他脸色不再苍白，才去注意客厅里混乱的场面。

此刻rome难得的抱着挨揍的arthit不撒手：“是我的错…这次发情期提前了两个月，我怕以后也一直不规律，又不能用药控制，在外面会遇到坏人，还不如干脆哥完全标记我。”

“…你别替他说话！你年纪小不懂事，他就是个…rome还没成年！你也下得去手！”krist咬牙切齿的说完又继续抽。

Arthit一声不吭的被两个大人家暴，Off放开了老婆要上前拉开rome，rome死拽着arthit不放，大哭起来。

gun看着这鸡飞狗跳的场面头痛，想了想只好捂着肚子弯腰，皱着眉头嘶了一声，off立刻发现奔回他身边，把人搂到沙发上放开信息素安抚：“怎么了？是不是又痛了？今天药吃了没？没吃？！krist，赶紧倒杯水来。”

Krist和singto停下动作围过来，看off从包里掏出棕色小瓶，倒了两片药给gun喂下，忍不住发问：“gun这是…怎么了？”

“呃…本来我今天来，就是想跟你们说这事…”off难得露出不自在的表情：“那个，gun他…他身体…有点事…”

“爸你别吓我。”rome刚停下的眼泪又要往外喷，arthit无奈的去擦眼泪。比起他，这家伙更像是被暴揍一顿的人。

“哎不是…”off拍着大腿，一句话还是说不完整。

“我怀孕了。”gun厚着脸皮开口：“医生说我们身体状况良好，这胎应该没什么问题，就是我年纪大了，妊娠反应会严重点。腹腔神经痛，坐骨神经痛之类的…免不了。”麻痹一把年纪了还得用这种耻度的事来救那个混小子。

“…”krist现在也不管衣架了，拉着椅子就往gun的身边坐，八卦的碎碎念：“你们这简直是…几个月了？两个多月？不是发情期怀上的？哎呦喂…offjumpol真是老当益壮…别瞪我，我是夸你，你当的上老当益壮就不错了。青春永驻？那是用来形容我和gun的好吗，别往自己脸上贴sk兔～”

Singto看着呆坐在地上的两个小朋友：“得，这下揍人的气氛都没了…”

Gun摆摆手：“算了吧，rome说的也没错，万一他哪天在外面发情被人占了便宜，还不如让arthit直接标记了事。”

Off叹气：“我现在心情很乱，不要管我。”

 

等大家都坐到Gm大学校门口的火锅店包厢后，singto喝着茶给今天的事做总结：“arthit你别想了，在校生不能结婚，你起码等Rome毕业了再说。标记就标记，不准怀孕。21岁以上怀孕才不会伤身体，听见没有？”

“哦…那最晚到几岁？”

“好像是34岁吧……你别看gun，他是天山童姥，不能相提并论。”

“爹爹，你生出来的宝宝给我养好不好？”Rome眼睛发亮的搂着gun撒娇。

“你当芭比娃娃啊！不行！”off知道儿子从小喜欢各种萌物，奈何过敏，未曾如愿养过任何一种宠物。

“为什么不行…小婴儿又没有毛！”

“不是这个问题！你给我好好念书…不是，少念点书，跟arthit多运动…我是说打球跑步！把身体练好了，以后才不会受苦。”off觉得自己今天脑子真的不是很好使。

“是不是生小宝宝的时候不会受苦？”小可爱不耻下问。

Singto怜爱的摸摸儿媳妇的脑袋：“对，你以后想玩小孩的话，到时候常回来看弟弟就好了。”

Krist小声叮嘱儿子：“Rome这个喜好有点危险，你千万不要被他蒙蔽了。我没有那么着急要孙子！”

 

Gm大学今日还是一片和乐融融。

 

番外系列完结。


End file.
